BIRTHDAY
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Sequel dari MINE. Chibi GRi. Tetap GRi Couple DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**BIRTHDAY (SEQUEL OF MINE)**

PAIR: GRi COUPLE – G-DRAGON/SEUNGRI

TAMBAHAN: CHOI SEUNGHYUN [TOP], KANG DAESUNG [DAESUNG], DONG YOUNGBAE [TAEYANG].

GENRE: ROMANCE

WARING: AU, TYPO [S], ABAL, GAJE, ANCUR, BOYXBOY, SHOUNEN AI.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kwon Jiyong. Namun, ada yang berbeda darinya. Wajahnya bukan terlihat bahagia melainkan cemberut. Dia mengerutkan kening dan menyilangkan lengan didadanya. Tentu saja jika dia TIDAK puas. TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

Dia memakai topi ulang tahun yang lucu. Ada juga kue ulang tahun yang lezat tepat di depannya. Orang-orang beradadi sekelilingnya dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. "Happy birthday to you ~ Happy birthday to you ~ Happy birthday ~ Happy birthday ~ Happy birthday Kwon Jiyong ~ ~ '. Mereka bertepuk tangan. Dia pasti senang. Tapi tidak, dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak bernyanyi bersama dengan mereka atau bahkan tersenyum gembira. Semua perhatiannya sekarang adalah pada seorang anak kecil yang berada di sudut. Itu SeungRi. Mata Jiyong tajam menatap di punggung si kecil tapi sayangnya dia tidak menyadarinya. Karena dia sibuk dengan Big Panda & Little Pandanya.

Jiyong merasa kemarahannya (Cemburu) memuncak perlahan-lahan. Dia menatap si kecil lebih tajam.

'Apa yang menyenangkan? Hanya karena satu mainan bodoh, dia mengabaikan aku?' Batin Jiyong marah.

Jiyong benci diabaikan. Terutama hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya. Orang tuanya tidak bisa datang karena mereka berada di Amerika Serikat tapi dia tidak peduli. Mereka tidak pernah di sini setiap kali ulang tahunnya. Mereka hanya memberikannya kartu kredit yang berisi sejumlah uang yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Dia tidak peduli orang tuanya datang atau tidak. Tapi satu orang di sudut sana membuatnya tidak bisa menerimanya. Ri selalu bemain disekitarnya dan berbicara tanpa henti padanya sepanjang hari, tetapi sekarang dia mengabaikannya hanya untuk bermain dengan panda-panda bodohnya.

Jiyong masih metanap tajam Ri. Tapi si kecil masih tidak peduli.

Lagu ulang tahun yang dinyayinkan sudah berakhir. Semua orang menatapnya dengan mata penasaran.

"Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya!" Salah satu dari teman-temannya, Youngbae mendesak.

"Hn ..." Dia mengangguk tapi masih mengincar seseorang. Jiyong merasa sedih dan hatinya sedikit terluka ketika ia melihat senyum Ri. Senyum si kecil bukan untuknya tapi untuk Big Panda & Little Pandanya.

'Dia tersenyum bukan untukku' Batin Jiyong sedih.

"Ayo, cepat tiup lilinya!" Teman lainnya, Seunghyun tidak bisa menunggu. Dia ingin Jiyong meniup lilin segera.

Teman-temannya menunggu agar dia meniup lilinya. Jiyong mendesah. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya.

"_Hyung_, tunggu aku!" Suara Ri tiba-tiba terdengar.

Jiyong membuka matanya dan melihat wajah kecil yang tersenyum padanya. Matanya melebar dengan heran.

"Apakah kau sudah membuat sebuah keinginan, _hyung_?"

Jiyong melihat langsung pada mata Ri yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Wajah si kecil sangat menggemaskan dan lucu karena pemiliknya. Melihat si kecil yang penuh kegembiraan, kekesalan Jiyong karena diabaikan kini tergantikan dengan senyum puas.

"Apa itu? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membuat keinginanmu, hyung? "Ri menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya." Jiyong mengangguk.

"Aniooo! _Hyung_, kau harus menungguku!" Rengek Ri. "Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Hmm ... itu rahasia." Dia tersenyum misterius, sedangkan Ri cemberut.

"Katakan~ Katakan padaku ~ ~ ~" Dia menggunakan aegyo untuk meyakinkan hyungnya. "Pleaseeeeeeee ~ ~ katakan padaku"

"Harapan tidak akan terwujud jika kau memberitahukan seseorang." Jiyong menggeleng. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Ri. "Tapi kau bisa meniup lilin dan memotong kue denganku."

"Yay ~" Seungri melompat lalu bergabung bersama hyungnya. Dia sangat lucu. Jiyong terkekeh.

Setelah meniup lilin ulang tahunya bersama Seungri, kemarahan (Cemburu) Jiyong hilang sepenuhnya.

'Kau tidak pernah tahu jika keinginanku adalah kamu. _My Cutie baby_' Batin Jiyong tersenyum penuh arti pada Seungri yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

" Waktunya hadiah ~ ~ ~" Kata Daesung, anak gemuk yang sangat suka bernyanyi.

"Sepatu ~ Yay! Terima kasih Youngbae! Kau memang adalah teman terbaikku!" Kata Jiyong gembira ketika dia membuka kotak hadiah dari Youngbae.

"Sama-sama, sobat!" Balas Youngbae tersenyum.

"Buku? Serius? "Kata Jiyong melihat Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan buku biasa. Itu adalah buku favoritku. Lihat ini!" Seunghyun membuka buku itu dan menunjukkan kepada Jiyong. Itu adalah sebuah buku komik edisi terbatas.

"Wow!" Kagum Jiyong. Dia tahu komik ini adalah komik edisi terbatas yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang tertentu.

"Aku tahu, aku fantastis!" Seunghyun menyeringai sombong.

"Dan ini adalah milikku!" Daesung menyengir lalu memberikan kotak besar untuk Jiyong.

"Doraemon?"

"Ya! Salah satu favoritku. Kau harus bersyukur untuk itu! "

"Baik, terima kasih Daesungie ~"

"Sama-sama."

"D-Dan ini dariku." Jiyong terkejut ketika dia menerima salah satu dari mainan panda Seungri, Big Panda.

"Kenapa kau memberiku Big Pandamu? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Jiyong masih ingat bagaimana Ri mohon pada kakeknya untuk membelikan Big Pandanya.

"Tidak, dia adalah _cutie baby_ favoritku yang berbulu lembut yang pernah ada. Ta-Tapi..."Pipi Ri sedikit memerah. "Tapi... Kau lebih darinya. Kau adalah _hyung_ favoritku."

"Aww ~ kau begitu lucu." Jiyong mecubit pipi Seungri. "Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada." Dia menyeringai sambil berbisik ditelinga si kecil. Pipi tembem Ri lebih merona merah. "Dan kau bayi favoriku, Seungri _ah_." Sambung Jiyong lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman manis tepat dipipi Seungri yang semakin merona seperti tomat.

'Kau adalah hadiah terbaikku.' Batin Jiyong senang.

.

.

.

"_Bye_~" Sekarang, tepat jam 10 malam dan teman-teman Jiyong yang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. _Bye_~"Jiyong melambaikan tangannya. Pipinya sakit karena tertawa terlalu banyak. Ulang tahunnya yang ke-8 ini tentunya adalah ulang tahun terbesar yang pernah ada.

"_Hyung_, bye." Suara manis dari Ri.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana? "Jiyong meraih pergelangan tangan Seungri.

"Tentu saja rumahkku, _hyung_."

"Kau harus tinggal disini."

"Kenapa?" Seungri sedikit meiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"U-Uh, Kau harus tinggal di sini karena... karena..." Jiyong haru mencari alasan agar Seungri mau tinggal bersamanya.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke tempat tidur, tuan." Potong Pelayan Jiyong yang datang entah dari mana.

"Y-Ya, karena kakekmu ada disini." Bohong Jiyong.

"Aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi "Lalu dia berbalik melihat kebelakang Jiyong (Tidak ada kakeknya dibelakang Jiyong, kecuali para maid dan _Butler_ Jiyong). "Kakek, _bye bye_~" Sambung Seungri lucu dan polos. Dia melambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin pulang dan tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

"Seungri _ah_, orang tuamu tadi meneleponku. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa datang. Jadi, kau harus tidur denganku malam ini..."Jiyong mengabaikan ucapan _butler_ nya. "Kau bisa tidur denganku malam ini." Sambungnya.

"A-Apa? Aniooo~ ~ ~ " Dia tidak pernah tinggal di rumah aneh dan tidur di tempat tidur yang aneh. Dia hanya seorang anak berusia 6 tahun. Dia membutuhkan orang tuanya untuk memeluknya untuk tidur. Matanya basah.

"Kau bisa memeluk Big panda denganku." Bujuk Jiyong mengatakan dengan wajah gembira kemudian membawa Ri ke kamarnya. Seungri tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jiyong pada pergelangan tangannya. Dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti Jiyong.

.

.

.

"Wow ~" Tempat tidur Jiyong sangat besar. Seungri melompat di tempat tidur berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. "Ini sangat lembut." Suaranya tertutupi oleh bantal karena dia mengubur wajahnya kedalam bantal lembut itu. Ketakutan Ri yang sejak tadi telah hilang.

Jiyong juga melompat di tempat tidur. Tentu saja dengan Big Panda. Ri memeluk Big Panda erat.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, tapi kenapa berikan padaku?" Jiyong melihat dua panda yang saling berpelukan didalam pelukan Seungri. Salah satunya adalah Little Panda dan satunya lagi Big Panda.

"Karena aku tidak punya hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulit aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu Big Pandaku" Seungri memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku akan merindukanmu." Sambung Seungri lalu memeluk Pandanya (Yang bukan miliknya lagi) erat-erat.

"Tinggal saja disini. Jadi, kau bisa terus bersamanya."

"_Anio_" Ri menggeleng. "Orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkan."

Jiyong merengut. Dia akan sangat kehilangan Seungri atau mungkin akan kehilangannya lebih banyak lagi. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seungri. _Cutie baby_-nya.

"Tapi aku bisa datang ke sini pada akhir pekan." Seungri tersenyum manis. "Mungkin orang tuaku bisa mengizinkanku untuk tinggal disini sabtu malam." Sambungnya.

"Yay ~" Jiyong bersorak gembira. Dia memeluk erat Seungri dan panda-pandanya. "Sekarang, mari kita tidur!"

"Uhmmm." Ri menguap dan mengangguk letih. Dia mencoba mencapai tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk Jiyong juga, tapi tidak bisa (tidak sampai), Big pandanya terlalu besar. Dia mendesah sedikit dan kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Jiyong menunggu napas Ri menjadi tenang dan lambat lalu semakin jatuh dalam mimpi indahnya. Setelah diyakininya, si kecil telah tertidur pulas, dia segera menyingkirkan lengan si kecil dari Big Panda, setelah itu dia berbaring tepat didepan Seungri. Ri masih tidur nyenyak. Jiyong lalu mengambil lengan Seungri dan letakan di sisi tubuhnya dan kemudian lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang si kecil. Dia tersenyum puas ketika wajahnya dan Ri begitu dekat. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan Jiyong bisa merasakan napas Ri di wajahnya dan bau aroma tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Ri seperti bau susu. Seperti seorang bayi. Jiyong tersenyum lalu mencium pipi _chubby_ Seungri lalu turun dibibir _pink_ si kecil. Dia sedikit menyeringai nakal lalu mengecup singkat bibir _pink_ itu dengan lembut.

'Manis' Batin Jiyong lalu tersenyum senang.

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika mendengar Seungri bergumam "J-Jiyong _hyung_."

"Mimpi indah Ri." Kata Jiyong pelan sebelum jatuh dimimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**THANKS TO:**

**aoora, River21, SuNight184, JungJaema, laila. , RaRa19Park, HaeUke, cranescrot, and quemala sari. **


End file.
